


The Game of the Hungry Throne

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Sansa Stark, Bullet Point Fiction, Daenerys Looks at the Mess that is Westeros and Peaces Out, Dorne and The North Together, Game of Thrones Is It's Own Warning, Hunger Games Sci-Fi Tech, Hunger Games is it's own warning, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Lyanna Stark wins her Games. But she doesn't get to leave the Capital.In every world, this never changes.
Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Game of the Hungry Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I missed an update in my Monday postings. Sorry 'bout that. A couple of notes here. 
> 
> 1\. GoT and Hunger Games are particularly violent and dark on their own. I am not adding any additional darkness to either series. Just rearranging canon to suit my needs in the Fusion AU. Please check your sensibilities and triggers. 
> 
> 2\. This is mostly in bullet points, like my usual Plot Bunnies.

The Targaryens created the Hunger Games for entertainment 

Robert’s Rebellion was for Lyanna, who was reaped 

Lyanna won her Games. 

But then Rhaegar decided he liked her and instead of sending her back to her district, kept her in the capital

Robert successfully killed Rhaegar and took over the “Presidency” 

There were no Hunger Games throughout Robert’s reign. 

But Joffery, his “son” really liked reading about them. Watching old videos of them. Makes noise of bringing them back. 

#

Jon Arryan dies. 

Robert asks the Mayor of Winterfell, Ned Stark, his best friend and foster brother to assist in the capital. 

Political shenanigans ensue and Robert dies. Ned dies. 

Joffery takes the “throne” 

The Games are back. 

Reapings are back. 

Sansa is reaped for Winterfell’s female participant. 

Jorry Cassel for Winterfell's male participant. 

#

Arya has gone missing. 

Now Sansa has to survive in the games. 

She’s the Maid of Fire - because her hair is bright orange, and her first kill(s) was by setting some Mutts on fire. It was mostly by accident. 

Joffrey has made the Game longer, more deadly, a constant game of survival. He keeps adding new Reapings. Leaving the “survivors” in the arena. 

And he doesn’t stop at sending in children. He starts sending adults, political adversaries, or just the poor. 

#

Arya goes off to Braavos. Where she learns the trade of the Faceless Men. A terrorist/activist group who despise the Games and all they stand for. 

Arya, who has been following her sister’s survival/torture, in the arena is motivated to get the Games to stop. 

Meanwhile Robb Stark attempts to go to war for Sansa and Arya, but he doesn’t make it past the River District (Tully lands) 

They publicly execute him - streaming the feed into the arena. 

Tyrion and a couple of others send Sansa parachutes - but they are few and far between. 

#

In Essos, in Slaver’s Bay - another revolution is going on. Dany is freeing slaves. (and actually doing a good job this time. They will stay free.) 

She has no designs on Westeros. It had forsaken her family, so she will forsake it. But she is a Queen, nonetheless. She will do what Queens do. Rule. (Westeros is a mess anyway. She doesn’t want to deal with that.) 

#

Cue Arya, recently graduated from the Faceless Men’s training courses meeting Tyrion & Varys in one of the Free Cities. 

Tyrion & Varys had to leave the capital because they would have been killed or thrown into the Arena if they had stayed. 

There is no reasoning with Joff anymore

They have a common cause - Sansa - who is single-handedly the longest-running survivor in the Arena. She’s Northern Fire now. 

The three of them need to get Dorne to donate troops. 

Dorne is the District 13 - only not really. Everyone knows they exist. But because they won’t terraform the deserts, everyone thinks they are heathen barbarians. 

Dorne has been against the Games and the Targaryeons (the original. Nothing against Breaker of Chains over there) since the beginning. 

Elia was originally sent to be an ambassador and to help stop the games. Instead, she was kidnapped, raped, and forced to give birth to children. 

Dorne has been simmering for nigh on 30 years now. 

So the three rock up to Dorne and meet Oberyn and Doran Martell. The ruling brothers of Dorne. 

#

Using the Faceless Men’s tactics, Dorne’s army, Varys’ whispers, Tyrion’s insight, and the Martell Brother’s war tactics, they figure out a plan. 

Stannis and family had been tossed in the arena early on - Joffrey is smarter here than in canon. He knows his uncle poses a threat.

So he invited the family to discuss Stannis’ legal claim on the throne. Stannis was an honourable and honest man who expected honour and honesty from others. Like Ned. It is the same mistake. 

His wife gets caught in one of Sansa’s fire traps. 

Shireen is taken in by Sansa - Like Rue 

Stannis attempts to fight in the open and brash like. 

He gets killed very early. 

#

Now there are volunteers for the Arena. Ramsey Bolton, Euron Greyjoy, and others. 

Cruel people who want to prove they’re tougher and crueller than anyone else. 

Joffrey has set a series of rewards. If they kill certain people or kill in a certain they get parachutes.

Ramsey and Joff get on like a house on fire

#

It is Ramsey who kills Shireen. In front of a netted and trapped Sansa. He makes it long, painful, and horrible. 

Sansa gets out of the net and beheads Ramsey. She’s had a Valyerian short sword hidden under her shirt, strapped to her back, for a while. Mostly, she’s used spears and knives. But she took this off a dead knight early on and kept it hidden. 

She clicks off the safety/hilt cover and draws it - downward instead of upward - it’s not long, maybe a foot, or a foot and a half at most 

But as she pulls it - “You, Ramsey Snow, have been found guilty of murder. I, Sansa Stark, first of my name, the Northern Flame, sentence you to die.” And with one swoop - she beheads him. 

He had been so focused on hurting Shireen that he hadn’t noticed Sansa getting free. Or even heard her speak. 

Shireen is alive, but barely. 

Sansa uses a knife to the back of the spine to give Mercy. 

This is a Sansa who has had to kill to survive. This is a Sansa who has let the Wolf and the Winter her blood run free so that she might live. 

#

Everyone in Westeros saw this. The cameras in the arena were trained on the scene because Joffrey liked watching Ramsey work. 

But then. 

A spark ignited. 

The North goes up in a roar. 

Dorne goes up in a roar. 

They coordinate attacks. From the North, from the South. 

Joffrey orders Sansa’s death. He promises freedom from the arena, gold, anything just as long as she’s dead. 

But Sansa is at home in her skin now. It’s taken a long time for her to come to grips with just surviving to be able to defend herself to finally going on the offensive. 

Suddenly fire traps go off all over the Arena. Sansa had been leaving them all over, just in case. 

She fights her way out of the Arena. 

#

She gets out, just as both armies converge on the Capital city. 

Arya is there, watching as Sansa fights her way out 

In a moment they are fighting back to back - plasma bolts and Valeryian sword - together 

Joffrey is there - watching in horror as his city, his Games, his Arena goes up in flame. 

Finally, Sansa, trailed by Arya and a floating camera, goes up to the snivelling worm. 

“You, Joffrey Baratheon, perpetrator of the Games, murderer of hundreds, committer of atrocities, have been found guilty. I, Sansa Stark, first of my name, the Northern Flame,” here Arya pipes up “Queen in the North”, “sentence you to die.” 

Sansa swings the sword. Joffrey’s head rolls. 

#

Clean up is messy.

Sansa is Queen. Dorne is happy to go back to their own realm but appreciate better relations. 

Games are outlawed. 

Sansa rules with Arya in the same fashion as the Martell Brothers. 


End file.
